Insidious Discrepancy
by Micromyni
Summary: When Ookami Clan members turn fifteen, they go into heat. Yukari missed by a few years, and it finally hits her. Hard. when the opportunity presents itself, will she be able to control herself when she comes face to face with the one she loves? FIRST LIME


_I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I do own Yukari, Kage, and the Ookami Clan._

**Ok…first attempt at a lime…lets see how I do… This may or may not end up as a chapter in my story Protector of the Demons, or Guardian's Return. Depends on which version you read. Please, please, _please _don't flame! I can't handle flames! This is my first try at a lime, so please go easy on the criticism! Don't worry about my story, though...just need to finish chapter three.**

Chapter ?: First Heat

* * *

Konoha was quiet, weary as the last rounds of the new Chuunin Exam finished. The loser genin hopefuls from Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Yukigakure, and Konoha were packing up, getting ready to leave. The Konoha shinobi and citizens were heading home to eat lunch, since the Chuunin Exams had gone without any problems. This time, no Orochimaru was there to mess it up.

The Kazekage wasn't an imposter time, either. Nope, the Gondaime Kazekage was our one and only Sabaku no Gaara, there to represent his village and reinforce the peace treaty between Suna and Konoha.

And to look for a certain redhead wolf-eared hanyou, who had disappeared from Suna about a week ago. She had been the Sabaku family housekeeper and a bit of a secretary for Gaara, and a friend to the whole family. Gaara especially. Kankuro and Temari, as well as everyone else, seemed to notice a stronger connection between them. Gaara seemed oblivious, but no one was sure of the elusive Ookami's feelings.

All the Rookie 9(besides Sasuke) was now chuunin, including the new Mitsubachi girl named Nasha.

Nasha was tall, had long purple-tinted raven hair, pale, almost milky white skin, and light insomnia rings around her amethyst eyes. She wore a black battle dress with golden-yellow ruffles arranged on it in stripes, like the insect her Clan was named for. She was a poison chakra wielder, and fond of cracking around a long chain whip with an oversized kunai attached to the end of it. Nasha had a gentle side, but she was normally short-tempered and easy to anger. She hung around a certain Aburame Shino, and though most brushed it off as a crush, only her closest friends knew that she was really in love with him.

Close friends, of which the number of could be counted on one hand. One of them wasn't even from Konoha, or any other shinobi nation. It was the last of the Ookami Clan. She left Suna for a reason; because of the _little_ thing that happens to Ookami Clan members around the time they turn eighteen.

* * *

Light lanced through the leafy branches of the forest of Konoha, illuminating the woods with shafts of light, swirling dust motes adding to the mysteriousness of the forest. The stream leading directly into Konoha had a huge sakura tree, over fifty feet tall and twenty fifteen feet wide, planted alongside it.

The sakura tree was in full bloom, concealing most of the thick branches from view. It seemed mostly untouched by humans, or animals, for that matter. A small symbol stood out on the side of the tree, high enough up that only those who knew where it was could see it, carved into the smooth, pale bark by either claw or kunai.

A small ying-yang symbol.

A deer walked by, probably escaped from the Nara Compound, seeming smug with its freedom. It glanced up at the tree and noticed a particularly juicy-looking petal that was just out of reach when it stretched its neck, antlers just brushing across the petals. Seeing no other way, the shika reared up and planted its hooves into the side of the tree with an audible **clunk**.

Instantly, a startled sound, almost a bark, came from inside the trunk of the tree, causing the poor animal to run off in alarm, almost tripping over itself in a tangle of long legs and antlers. The noises continued, small grumbles and yawns coming through, moving steadily up the tree trunk from the inside.

Finally, a thick branch was swing downward like a hatch door, revealing two large, glowing, pupiless eyes to the light of noon. A feminine yelp escaped the owner of those eyes, squeezing them shut against the bright light.

"Fuck…I hate waking up in the middle of the day…damn sun…" Yukari growled, scooting back into the darkness of the tunnel. Her usual husky voice was deeper than usual, and there was an edge to her voice that was never there before.

**Ah, but that's your fault, Pup.** A gruff, male voice sounded in her head. Yukari scowled and rolled her wide golden eyes.

"How is the fact that a damn…" She sniffed the air to detect what animal woke her. "…Deer—kami, I'm hungry—comes and wakes me up?"

**You chose a hollow tree trunk to sleep in, not a cave.** Kage replied smugly as Yukari finally wriggled out of the hollow branch and stood to brush herself off. **You'd be able to catch scents much easier if—**

"Exactly why I chose here to make my home." Yukari interrupted instantly, brushing off her black pants with her large hands and walking over to the bank of the stream to kneel beside the water. "I still have one more day of heat to go before I can go back to Suna."

**Why can't you go back now? I bet he'd be…happy to see you.** Kage prodded. Yukari could feel him smirking. **So happy he might just take you, rig—**

"Shut up!" Yukari snapped, feeling her whole body heat up as the images Kage brought up were shoved into her mind's eye. "Damn, I just managed to get calmer and decrease my body temperature! Why the hell are you acting up all of a sudden?! You told me that as long as I stayed away from Gaara, my instincts wouldn't take me over!"

**Of course.** Kage said, an obvious 'duh!' tone in his voice. **But you have his scent signature in your head. You've always been able to smell it; you just haven't noticed it yet. The closer he gets, the stronger the urges will be.**

"And I'm guessing you're not going to suppress them, are you?" Yukari snapped rhetorically with an unamused snort, looking down at her reflection as the overbearing warmth her body felt migrated towards her face, upper arms, and lower body. Her reflection rippled slightly in the current, but she was still easily able to see herself.

Wide, darker than usual golden eyes blinked owlishly up at her, tanned skin flushed slightly as if with fever. The leather choker with the ying-yang charm hanging from it was there, as always. Her silver-tipped wolf ears swiveled around underneath her fluffy, dark red hair and her already sharp canines seemed longer. The only real indication that she was in heat was the pink tint to her skin and the warmth that radiated off her.

"Then why would you start to act up more, unless…" Yukari froze in the action of splashing cold water on her flushed face. Kage smirked perversely.

**Yes, Pup. He's here. Judging by his scent, he's heading back to the hotel he and his entourage are staying at, nearby. Try not to rip up his clothes, ne?**

Instantly, Gaara's spicy scent slammed violently into her senses with the force and effect of a poison gas bomb exploded directly into her face. Her legs gave way and an insane, irrepressible urge seemed to scream at her to go to Gaara, who was as far as her instincts were concerned, was her mate. She fell forward on her hands and knees, crouching in a feral pose, vibration with suppressed tension. Her rational mind was shrieking to stay still, to go back into the tree. Yukari quivered under the force of her emotions, under the over pressuring _need_. Her muscles were pulled tight, torn between wanting to move, and not wanting to move.

**Come on…you need him.** Kage coaxed, his voice sounding husky even to himself.

That did it.

* * *

The little people still on the streets stopped and stared as a redhead man in a blue and white robe swept past them, moving with surprising grace and speed for someone with a giant calabash gourd on his back. The setting sun cast a warm glow on his pale face and pupiless sea green eyes.

Gaara smirked unnoticeably as he walked freely through the quiet, almost deserted streets of Konoha, heading back to the hotel, without his annoying guards. His billowing Kazekage robe drew a little attention, but not a lot of people were out. He had managed to lose them by teleporting with his sand when they turned their backs.

Which said a lot, teleporting with sand was actually very uncomfortable, it felt like being ripped apart piece by piece without any pain… He usually did it when he was in a desperate situation or wanted to look cool…Yes, even Gaara has an ego. And a very _manly_ one at that.

You're wondering why he was so desperate to lose them? His old apprentice, Matsuri, was one of them. She was a lot less timid as an ANBU, and was a _bit_ more infatuated with him. He could see what Yukari meant when she said that Matsuri 'had the hots for him.' Gaara wondered absently if Matsuri could cook an egg on her face when she blushed…

Soon, he reached the hotel, which was a comfortable place, nothing elaborate. The Konoha forest was behind it, creating a cozy, woodsy feel. Gaara breathed a small sigh of relief as he saw that his guards were nowhere in sight. Leisurely, he put his hand on the doorknob, but froze, feeling a sudden burst of chakra.

Swiftly, a speeding black and red blur leapt out of the shadow of the building and leapt for him, a glint of gold shining out from the face of his attacker. Gaara only had time to widen his eyes. The person propelled by an instinctual frenzy, Gaara was unable to react as the blur slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

His head slammed roughly into the hard dirt path, the loud thump freezing the attacking shadow in its spot. Still completely unused to pain, Gaara let out a low groan and passed into a state of light unconsciousness while Yukari stood frozen by his legs.

Yukari blinked, forcing her rational side to the surface while her instincts were in a state of confusion as to why he wasn't moving. Slowly, she kneeled down beside him and placed a large hand gently on his chest. Yukari felt the soft thumping and up-and-down movement of his heart and breathing, allowing herself to relax by taking a deep breath.

Of course, this drew his scent back into her nose, the spicy scent that belonged to no one but him. Yukari ruthlessly forced her demon half, her instincts, away. Kage decided to speak up, tentatively as Yukari gazed unsurely at Gaara.

**You should get him off the road…someone might see.** He offered, guilt threading into his voice.

Kage was right. She knew she couldn't leave Gaara on the road; it would be suspicious, and she just couldn't do that to him. Yukari bit her lip and crouched behind him, gently sliding her arms under his and carefully dragging him off the road, into the bushes.

She disregarded the face that if he knew who had dragged his white robe through the dirt, he'd _Sabaku Kyuu_ her and hang her upside down by her ankles.

Gaara wasn't deeply unconsciousness, because he gave small grunts of displeasure as small rocks jolted his body. Yukari gently laid him against a mossy rock still warm from the sun. Kneeling beside his head, she carefully touched the back of his head, where he had hit the ground.

Apparently, it hurt. Gaara groaned and moved his head, lolling it to the side. Yukari gave an involuntary guilty whimper before tenderly brushing the bangs out of his face, feeling hers heat up once again. She soothingly ran her fingers through his shaggy blood-red hair to find the point of impact. To her relief, it wasn't that bad, Gaara's sand armor managed to make it so the impact only knocked him out.

Gaara's scent drifted back into her senses and a rush of heat swept through her body. Yukari's demon half started taking control again, and led her to get on her hands and knees, crawling over the top of Gaara to be closer to his scent. She buried her face in his hair and took a deep breath of his smell. Yukari actually was starting to get drunk on his scent. Her vision swirled, and she had to pull away before she did something she'd regret.

Why? She wondered briefly as she stared into his face, at the sunset glow across his peaceful face, at the black around his eyes. Why Gaara? Why Gaara, of all people? She'd liked him before coming to this world, yes, but she didn't get why her demon half didn't choose anyone else. Why not Neji, or Lee, or Naruto, or…anyone? Why did it have to be Gaara?

**Why not?** Kage asked reasonably, starting to get irritated. The wolf couldn't figure out why she didn't just act on her instincts and fuck the guy already. Kage took a chance and forced Yukari's body into an advanced stage of heat. This stage forced her body to act on it's own, but on emotions rather than lust, making Yukari be much gentler than she normally would.

Most Ookami guardians had this ability to do it, and a lot of them did when the females entered their first heat cycle. He knew he might regret what happened later, when he wasn't sex-crazed, but right now, HE DIDN'T FUCKING CARE! For now, he'd sit back and watch the show.

Yukari felt the icy cold chill of panic invade her thoughts as her body heated up to the point where she was getting flashes of hot and cold, like a chill. She sat back carefully to avoid pinning Gaara's legs and started to pant lightly. The flush of warmth flowed through her veins from the tips of her ears to her toes, pooling in her lower stomach like a crater of melting lava.

_Kage! What'd you do?!_

**Calm down…just think of it this way. Don't give up this opportunity. This may be the only time you **can** do this. **Kage explained with the last bit of patience he had, which really wasn't a lot. Then she felt him smirk perversely. **And this might be the only time when you are the one on top; Gaara's definitely no uke.**

_Kage! I can't do this to Gaara; he's unconscious! _Yukari snapped irately at her inner demon, panic starting to grow as the fire in her veins turned her blood into boiling lava as incredibly… inappropriate images invaded her mind's eye. Gaara's scent and the close, soft sound of his breathing only made it worse. Kage sighed.

_**Kami**_**… If you're really that nervous, I swear on my loyalty as a wolf that I'll stop you if clothes start coming off.** Kage promised reluctantly, disappointed that he wasn't going to see the good stuff. Yukari calmed slightly, agreeing to Kage's proposition. She turned to Gaara, who she had tried to avoid paying attention to, to avoid losing control over her own body.

She almost pounced him.

…_Ok, not going to try that again. _She stubbornly refused to look at Gaara, focusing on the mossy rock just behind him. _Damn hormones…_

**Fine. I'll tone it down a bit…**Kage grumbled, doing so. The redhead hanyou sighed in relief as she felt her body temperature decrease to a tolerable level and cautiously glanced at Gaara. You see… demons don't love; they obsess. Her demon half came out most strongly during her heat cycles. And boy, was she obsessing. She loved like a human as well, just not on her cycles. Kind of like an advanced version of PMS, per se.

Yukari again felt the immediate urge to jump on the helpless sand shinobi as soon as her golden eyes lit on his face, but she could at least restrain herself. She let her eyes roam over his features, making up for the time she couldn't stare at him while he was awake.

Gaara's pale, flawless skin contrasted brightly with his shaggy scarlet hair that had grown down to the back of his neck, a few blood-red strands hanging in his blackened eyes. The setting sun gave his crimson hair a warm copper tint and made his skin seem to glow. The red kanji on his forehead was bright as ever, half covered by his bangs. His face was calm and relaxed. Poor Yukari almost drooled looking at him.

Tugging on his white sash, she managed to remove Gaara's gourd, rolling it carefully to the side. She took a deep breath and slowly leaned towards him, wrapping her arms gently around his neck. Yukari softly pressed her lips against his, already feeling the demanding signals her body was screaming at her tame down. Gaara's body tensed, and Yukari heard his heartbeat quicken as he subconsciously felt the tender kiss. Gently placing her hands on both sides of his face, Yukari climbed onto his lap, being careful not to hurt him and get into a comfortable position, while pressing her body firmly against his. Yukari carefully ran the tip of her tongue over Gaara's bottom lip, drawing a small inhale of air from him, which conveniently caused Gaara to open his mouth. Yukari gently and uncertainly slipped her tongue into his mouth and closed her eyes.

Her tongue found his and wrapped gently around it, delicately stroking against it. To Yukari's pleasant shock, Gaara began to subconsciously kiss her back. His tongue pressed softly against hers and they began to slowly twine together, taking in each other's taste. Growling slightly, Yukari put a little more force behind the kiss as she pressed her tongue against his. Her face began turning redder and redder, and even Gaara had a small patch of pink spreading across his pale cheeks and across the bridge of his nose.

Yukari moved her hands from around his neck down to his shoulders as she pressed her lips against his even more, leaning carefully against his side. Gaara's tongue ran slowly against hers as she ran the tip of her tongue over the walls of his mouth, exploring. Something brushed against Yukari's stomach, and her golden eyes snapped open in shock. Startled, she darted her gaze downwards, and smiled gently into the kiss as she saw what touched her.

Gaara's fingers had unknowingly slid under the bottom of Yukari's silver top, lightly touching her stomach. His fingers twitched slightly as Yukari's tongue stopped moving, and she shivered at the feelings they caused. Gaara moved slightly, leaning closer to Yukari's warmth and away from her twitching ears, which were tickling his nose, but in doing so, he pulled his fingers away. Yukari whined softly into his mouth in disappointment. His fingers were warm but they felt wonderfully cool on her heated skin.

Yukari bit his bottom lip carefully to avoid drawing blood with her canines, before gently sucking on it a little, content, a growling kind of purr rumbling in her chest. His lips were surprisingly soft for someone who lived in the desert, and tasted vaguely like cinnamon. Yukari dazedly looked back at Gaara as their tongues started to twine again, when an idea popped into her head. Kage smirked

Yukari tenderly pulled away from Gaara's lips and his mouth opened in a silent protest, bringing her to gently stroke her thumb across his flushed cheek. Gaara's unconscious reaction to her retreat only made Yukari smile as she lowered her lips to his pale, exposed neck. Yukari tenderly began to give Gaara light, gentle pecks across his jawbone and down his neck. His mouth slowly slid shut.

Yukari made it her goal to find Gaara's tender spot. She knew from Kankuro's smutty books that everyone had one. She wanted to find his.

Yukari slowly, sensually kissed him down to his exposed collarbone with increasingly expert movements as she continued to lightly kiss him, occasionally giving him a slow lick, making him shiver slightly in reaction. Feeling his fluttering pulse point beneath her lips, she slowly, meticulously, followed it with gentle licks and nips. Soon, as she started to the side, under his ear, she got a major reaction. Gaara's back arched slightly and a moan escaped his lips.

Success.

Yukari focused on Gaara as he relaxed again and sucked harder on the tender spot, tracing it gently with her tongue. It was so close to his pulse point that she could feel the fast thumping of his heart under her lips. Gaara's back slowly arched again as he bit his bottom lip in reflex to prevent himself from moaning, even though he was still out cold. Yukari lifted her head from his neck, smirking at the red spot that was slowly forming and raised her lips to his again, smiling at the dark pink flush across his face.

That's when Yukari's control started to fray.

Growling contentedly, Yukari snuck her tongue into his mouth again and slowly began to rock back and forth, unconsciously grinding her hips into him. Gaara's head slowly tilted back and she leaned towards him, preventing their lips from separating. Yukari pulled away from Gaara and began to kiss his neck again, adding more licks than before, enjoying feeling him shiver. She kissed her way up to his ear and lightly ran her warm tongue up the shell of his ear, making him shiver violently before gently taking his earlobe into her mouth and sucking on the soft tissue. Gaara let out a low groan and lolled his head to the side, unintentionally giving her more access to his skin. Yukari slid her hands down to Gaara's slightly dirt-smudged Kazekage robe and grabbed onto it as she rocked her hips harder into his while simultaneously attacking his tender spot with another kiss/lick combo. Gaara's head went back all the way as he bit his bottom lip again, but it couldn't hold in the sound that escaped his lips, a kind of low growl.

Yukari growled too, wanting to make him make more of those sounds, little sounds that she'd never heard from him before. Little sounds of unrestrained want and desire, untempered by Gaara's usual impeccable self-control. She wanted to hear more. She whimpered as she realized that she wouldn't be able to stop if she went farther and reluctantly stopped, slipping gently off his lap. Her instincts were satisfied, for now. She looked at Gaara's face again and instantly blushed Hinata-red as she noticed that he was panting lightly, a funny kind of smirk on his flushed face.

A small noise to her right caused her to swing around, kunai in hand despite the situation, but relaxed when she recognized the huge, 8 foot tall black wolf with silver markings and crimson eyes. Kage grinned wolfishly at her and looked to Gaara, picking him up in his teeth by the back of his robe(ripping the fabric slightly) and placing Gaara gently on his back, grabbing the gourd in his mouth.

**Nice, Yukari. You're lucky you didn't look down while you were kissing him. I don't think you'd be able to restrain yourself.** Kage teased, grinning around the gourd in his jaws at Yukari's bright red blush. She glared at him and shooed him off by means of a round of shadow shuriken.

Gaara woke up in his bed at the hotel with dirty and fang-ripped robes, a bump on his head, a hickey, and in serious need of a cold shower.

He got his revenge around four months later.


End file.
